A power electronic device includes a metal substrate and a semiconductor device bonded to the metal substrate. When the operating temperature of the power electronic device increases, thermal stresses caused by coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the metal substrate and the semiconductor device increase. The increase in thermal stresses can result in cyclic strain (i.e., deformation) and fatigue failure in boding material between the metal substrate and the semiconductor device.
Accordingly, a need exists for preventing the cyclic strain and fatigue failure in bonding material.